With the fast development of network technologies, the Internet access technology is improved constantly. To satisfy personalized requirements of different user groups, a Home NodeB emerges in a communication system. Being a kind of NodeB, the HNB is autonomously deployed in places such as homes, organizations, companies, or schools for exclusive use, and serves some specific users. The HNB may be set to allow only UEs with private network rights to reside or access; meanwhile, these UEs may also reside or access public networks. The home access (home access) mode is a new access mode being researched currently.
The home access mode connects a user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short) to a mobile network through a universal Internet Protocol (IP) access network by using an HNB and licensed spectrums. The licensed spectrum may include spectrums in multiple networks, for example, spectrums used in networks such as a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network, UTRAN for short), an Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network, E-UTRAN for short), a Code Division Multiple Access (Code Division Multiple Access, CDMA for short) network, a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, Wimax for short) network, a Wireless Local Area Network (Wireless Local Area Network, WLAN for short), and a High Rate Packet Data (High Rate Packet Data, HRPD for short) network.
The HNB set in the home network generally needs to pass through a Home Gate Way (Home Gate Way, Home GW for short) before accessing the IP network. The Home GW aggregates HNBs and has functions such as routing and forwarding of signaling and data between HNBs and network elements in the mobile network, bearer management on a backhaul(backhaul) network (such as a digital subscriber line), Quality of Service (Quality of Service, QoS for short) management, and Network Address Translation. Logically, the HGW and the HNB are different network entities, and may be implemented by a same physical entity in specific physical implementation.
An Home Node B(Home Nobe B, HNB for short) Gate Way(Gate Way, GW), a Home evolved NodeB (Home evolved NodeB, HeNB for short) GW, and a Home non-3GPP WAP GW(Home non-3GPP WAP GW) are GWs of HNBs respectively connected to the HNB, HeNB, and Home non-3GPP WAP GW through the universal IP access network.
Mobility management elements include: a Mobility Management Entity (Mobility Management Entity, MME for short) in an E-UTRAN, a Serving GPRS Support Node (Serving GPRS Supporting Node, SGSN for short) in a GPRS/UMTS network, and a non-3GPP GW(non-3GPP GW) of a non-3GPP network for accessing a 3GPP network, for example, an Evolved Packet Data Gateway (Evolved Packet Data Gateway, EPDG for short) in a WLAN, an Access Service Network Gateway (Access Service Network Gateway, ASN GW for short) in a Wimax network, an Access Gateway (Access Gateway, AGW for short) in a CDMA network, and an HRPD Serving Gateway (HRPD Serving Gateway, HSGW for short) in an HRPD network.
In an existing 3G network, an HNB integrates functions of a Radio Network Controller (Radio Network Controller, RNC for short), an NB, and a Gateway GPRS Support Node (Gateway GPRS Supporting Node, GGSN for short), and can implement local routing. The data routed from the core network of a mobile operator enters a service network through an HNB GW and a GGSN; the data locally routed enters a home network through an integrated GGSN function; and the data locally routed and destined for the Internet enters the Internet through a broadband access network. In a local routing solution for an HNB in an enhanced packet network, to implement local routing of user data, the HNB (for the 3G access technology, the HNB integrates functions of the RNC and NB; for the evolved UMTS access technology, the HNB is an HeNB) further integrates functions of a Serving Gateway (Serving Gateway, S-GW for short) and a Packet Data Network Gateway (Packet Data Network Gateway, P-GW for short). The data routed from the core network of a mobile operator enters a service network, for example, an IMS and Internet, through an HNB (or HeNB) GW and a P-GW; the data locally routed enters the home network through the integrated P-GW function; and the data locally routed and destined for the Internet is sent to the Internet through a broadcast access network. The S-GW integrated in the HNB/HeNB serves all user plane data. In another local routing solution for an HNB in the enhanced packet network, to implement local routing of user data, the HNB (for the 3G access technology, the HNB integrates functions of the RNC and NB; for the evolved UMTS access technology, the HNB is an HeNB) further integrates functions of an S-GW and a P-GW. The data routed from the core network of a mobile operator enters a service network, for example, an IMS and Internet, through an HNB (or HeNB) GW and an S-GW and a P-GW of the core network; the data locally routed enters the home network through the S-GW and P-GW functions integrated in the HNB; and the data locally routed and destined for the Internet is sent to the Internet through a broadcast access network. The S-GW of the core network in the architecture serves the user plane data that enters and leaves the P-GW of the core network of the operator. The S-GW integrated in the HNB/HeNB serves the user plane data locally routed. In a third local routing solution for an HNB in the enhanced packet network, to implement local routing of user data, the HNB (for the 3G access technology, the HNB integrates functions of the RNC and NB; for the evolved UMTS access technology, the HNB is an HeNB) integrates functions of a P-GW. The data routed from the core network of a mobile operator enters a service network, for example, an IMS and Internet, through an HNB (or HeNB) GW and an S-GW and a P-GW of the core network; the data locally routed enters the home network through the P-GW functions integrated in the HNB; and the data locally routed and destined for the Internet is sent to the Internet through a broadcast access network. The S-GW of the core network in the architecture serves the user plane data that enters and leaves the P-GW of the core network of the operator. The S-GW of the core network provides only services of sending downlink data notifications to a core network control plane entity and triggering paging for the locally routed data.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problem in the prior art: In the technical solutions of the prior art, the paging range of the UE cannot be controlled.